Do You Know What it Feels Like?
by Reianshitsu
Summary: Uploaded with permission - Kusari takes a bad hit for insulting Darecry in an attempt to prove a point.


_**Do You Know What it Feels Like?**_

_By: Rèîán§hitsü_

Characters Used: Orimaru Shinonome, Kusari-Tekii Shinonome, Drako Vam-Peir, Darecry Vam-Peir, Nozomu Vam-Peir, Raidne Kalevi

"What's on your mind?" Orimaru asked, turning to face Darecry.

Darecry was staring up at the sky, sitting on a rock a few feet off the ground. The sky was a pale gray with a thick layer of clouds stretching in every direction. There was no break in sight, no blue and definitely no sun. The day could almost be labeled gloomy, but Darecry was enjoying the weather. There was an occasional breeze, a strong breeze that when it blew Darecry's hair seemed to dance weightlessly. If the wind got much stronger, Orimaru would have to sit down lest he be knocked over.

Drako was standing a couple yards away listening to Orimaru attempt to get Darecry to speak. He wasn't even sure why he was there but he almost found it amusing how Orimaru refused to give up. Sitting by his feet was Raidne. Her eyes were shut as she listened to the men a little ways in front of her. Recently there had been some trouble at the base where she lived, so she was thankful to get away from the fighting, even if it meant being around people she had to stand on ceremony to impress.

"Are you even listening?" Orimaru questioned, staring up at Darecry who hadn't even cast him a glance.

After a few more moments of silence, Darecry actually looked down toward Orimaru, bangs falling forward over one eye almost over the other. Drako glanced down at Raidne and upon seeing the calm, peaceful expression on her face, sat down beside her. Raidne heard the shuffle of his clothes and opened her eyes, looking at him. She slightly smiled then looked toward Orimaru and Darecry, realizing that Darecry had actually replied.

Her eyes switched between Orimaru and Darecry, listening to them talk. They really weren't talking about anything important, but they were talking. Raidne was glad they weren't yelling. She'd had several headaches lately because of yelling; because of this, she was really hoping Nozomu wouldn't show up with Kusari, just one or the other. If they're not together they're surprisingly quiet, unless someone else said something to piss one of them off.

When Nozomu came up in conversation, Darecry seemed to get distant, staring back up at the colorless sky, ignoring Orimaru again. Raidne questioned herself quietly, wondering if he was trying to ignore Orimaru or if his mind just left him. Either way, Darecry got non-responsive again. A few minutes passed, possibly even a half hour, of Orimaru trying to get Darecry to speak again. Orimaru refused to admit failure though and continued to try, until Kusari appeared a couple inches from the rock.

Darecry looked down at her as Raidne and Drako did as well. Orimaru had been looking that way since before she showed up, knowing she was coming. He instantly noticed something off about her posture and face. She had the slightest hint of nervousness in her face and while her right arm was straight down by her side, she was exchanging claws on the tip of her thumb with her left hand. It wasn't much like her to stick her claws in herself.

Kusari looked around at everyone pretending to be confused as to why she was the object of everyone's attention. She lightly bit her lip a moment before she stopped poking her thumb with her nails.

"Is something up?" Kusari asked. "Besides Darecry…"

"Are you alright?" Raidne promptly questioned.

Kusari glanced at Raidne, subconsciously touching her right arm for a split second. "I'm fine, why? Do I not seem it?"

Orimaru looked at Kusari's right arm for a moment then walked over to her. Kusari turned her attention to Orimaru, smiling at him. He smiled back noticing that Kusari slightly turned her right shoulder away from him, though she probably didn't even realize what she was doing.

"Why are you defending your right arm?" Darecry asked from atop the stone.

"What?" Kusari looked up at Darecry a minute attempting to act like she didn't know what he was talking about.

"What happened to your arm?" Raidne asked abruptly.

Kusari winced, leaning back a little as he shoulders went up slightly almost like she was shrugging because she had little confidence in a thought that passed through her mind. Kusari opened her eyes and turned her head to face Raidne.

"I was messing with a scratch and I did more damage then intended…" Kusari tried to make it sound convincing.

"Liar," Darecry called her, rolling his eyes slightly.

Kusari narrowed her eyes before returning her gaze to Darecry, glaring up at him like he was Nozomu, or worse. Darecry sneered at her death glare.

"Psht… I was fighting with Nozomu," Kusari paused before adding, "I had something to prove."

"Another fight," Darecry scoffed. "What exactly did you want to prove?"

Kusari rolled her eyes, looking away from Darecry lest she start fighting with him instead of Nozomu.

"That Nozomu loves you and can't deny it or cover it up," Kusari scoffed under her breath. "That would just murder him if he had to come to terms with that. So I called you a slanted slutty weakling who can't even take care of yourself. I said that you were a submissive loser who doesn't even know the meaning of a real man, you only get a glimpse of one when you look at Orimaru-sama or your brother."

Darecry's jaw dropped somewhere around "slutty weakling". He coughed a few times before standing up, that's when Kusari finished he little story.

"I also mentioned that you're stupid, that you were only smart enough to realize when someone's wasting your time and that's why you're leaving Nozomu for a woman," Kusari commented, rolling her eyes while looking sideways.

"You said what?" Darecry rhetorically asked, jumping off the rock in front of Kusari.

Kusari looked at him coldly before holding up her right arm, letting the sleeve fall toward her torso, revealing what Kusari had been nervous about. Her arm had a deep gash from Kusari's wrist to her shoulder and further yet up under her shirt. Its length was longer then Kusari's arm and the width was just over two inches, it almost looked like it could be a third of her arm's depth. It had stopped bleeding by now but it was still extremely sensitive so Kusari dropped her arm and let the sleeve cover it, blocking the wind from her wound.

"Nozomu was really pissed, but then, normally when he's really pissed he sticks around to kill me, or at least cut me into small pieces. Oddly enough, after drawing his freakin' sword and slashing up my arm… you know, he grabbed my neck, he could've killed me, but he dropped me and sheathed his sword and just disappeared, like he didn't care," Kusari admitted, tilting her head to the side. "Tell me, what exactly are you doing to him? There was no hatred in his eyes . All I saw was shock, confusion, and loneliness."

Darecry blinked a few times, rather surprised. He wasn't sure if Kusari was telling the truth or not but if she was… that meant…

Darecry vanished, leaving Raidne leaning against Drako's shoulder, and Orimaru looking at Kusari somewhat amused that she actually said that to Darecry's face. Almost as if she could read his mind, Raidne spoke up to Kusari.

"You're insane… do you like attempts at suicide…?" Raidne paused, sighing. "I don't even know who's more of a threat to you, Nozomu or Darecry…"

Darecry followed Nozomu's scent to a drop off, a near thirty story plunge into sharp rocks and roaring ocean waters. Nozomu was standing on the cliff just staring out at the water. Darecry stopped a few yards back before he walked out closer to Nozomu, but making sure to keep a bit of a distance. He opened his mouth to tell Nozomu that Kusari was full of crap but he got interrupted before he could begin.

"Filthy no-good lying whore," Nozomu spoke, almost to the wind. "She's got it coming yet."

Darecry slowly walked closer to Nozomu's side, not directly beside him but enough that he could see the man's face. Blood splatters painted Nozomu's face as eyes full of emotion stared out into the everlasting water; eyes full of one emotion… relief. In that single moment Darecry realized Kusari found her proof, not that he needed it, he already knew. But the proof was there.

Darecry shut his eyes and started laughing. Nozomu immediately turned his head to face Darecry, tightening his facial muscles like he was annoyed beyond imagination. A typical look Nozomu carried.

"What's so darn amusing?" He snapped.

Darecry opened his eyes, still laughing. He watched Nozomu stare at him like he was mentally slow. Nozomu sneered, showing his fangs slightly, giving off the impression Darecry was an annoyance. But his eyes gave him away.


End file.
